Contemporary aircraft engines may include a thrust reverser having a movable element that, when in the active position, reverses at least a portion of the air flow passing through the engine. The thrust reverser may be moveable with respect to the engine or separable from the engine to allow access to portions of the engine. A clamp may be used to secure part of the thrust reverser to the fan casing.